1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible dimmer device more particularly relates to such a dimmer device used for at least one gas discharge lamp and a control method for light adjusting thereof, which can make use of the original power switch to directly adjust light in a smooth stage.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with promotion of living standard, the environmental design of home or company tends to be integral, convenient, and practical, among which the design of lighting plays an important role. Because gas discharge lamps such as fluorescent lamps have the advantages of long lifetime, power saving, low failure rate, high luminous quality, and high luminous efficiency, they have become the mainstream in the market.
A fluorescent lamp comprises a fluorescent lamp tube and an electronic ballast. A resonance circuit in the electronic ballast is used to generate an AC signal with a specific frequency for turning on the fluorescent lamp tube. This kind of fluorescent lamp tube, however, has only two operating modes: on and off. On the other hand, the user can control the conventional incandescent light bulb to emit light with luminance of different levels through changing the input power. Therefore, for people appreciating the life quality, the gas discharge lamps cannot fully meet various demands in different regions or at different times, and cannot further save power.
A common fluorescent lamp tube used indoors is controlled by a switch on the wall, and a desk lamp is controlled by a switch on an appliance. Although the design of fluorescent lamp tube with a smooth-stage light adjustment function has emerged, it is necessary to change the design and structure of the whole lamp or even to rearrange the wiring. This engineering is cumbersome for most users. Besides, this extra engineering will easily generate waste, hence not meeting the requirement of environmental protection. The materials and manpower required by this engineering will also increase the cost. In consideration of the above problems, the present invention proposes a reversible dimmer device of gas discharge lamp and a control method for light adjusting thereof, in which an original switch on the wall or on an appliance is used to directly carry out smooth-stage light adjustment, thereby accomplishing the convenience and flexibility in use.